battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Class Battlestar
The Nova Class Battlestar is a new and experimental class of battlestar. Nominally under the command of a Commander, they can also serve as the flag ship for an Admiral. One third larger than a Mercury Class Battlestar (e.g the Battlestar Pegasus) they are designed as fleet command ships while also serving as a one-stop heavy assault ship, capable of taking on up to four other capital ships or major ground targets by itself. They are highly automated and carry the latest technology in electronic warfare, including but not limited to electromagnetic pulse fields capable of disabling enemy electronics and a Virtual Intelligence (V.I.) computer capable of adapting to any possible threat while not violating the laws against artificial intelligence. The Nova Class is capable of manufacturing Raptors, Vipers and Scimitars as well as any parts needed to repair them, making her completely self-sufficient in regards to fighter repair and production. They also have advanced water reclamation and food growth facilities, allowing her able to be self sufficient for up to seven years before having to resupply. Design The Nova is the largest class of battlestar ever created. Measuring just under 2,300 meters long, it is a third longer then the next largest class of battlestar, the Mercury. Of all classes of battlestars, it has the strongest physical relationship to the original Ares Class Battlestar, with the same large, raised engine section and "Crouching Alligator" shape. It features four large sub-light engines and the new Olympus Class FTL, giving it a jump range 3 times that of the Celestus Class FTL, still in use with the majority of the fleet. Structure-wise, it is far more rounded then the Mercury which preceded it, with far more curved edges. Along the center of the ships upper hull is a long "spine" which is covered in gun batteries which also serves to protect the ship's FTL systems. It's flight pods are double layered, with landing bay having it's own separate hangar, all with inverted artificial gravity (e.g. the gravity in the lower section is "upside down" compared to the rest of the ship). Each Flight pod has 100 viper launch tubes, giving a total of 200 for the whole ship. In addition, there are 16 Raptor landing pads. Equipment Jump Point Detection System (JPDS): The JPDS is a new innovation aboard Nova class Battlestars. It detects the energy build-up that occurs before a ship FTL jumps in and plots its position. Virtual Intelligence (V.I.) Defense System: This system is a learning computer that is capable of reacting and adapting to situations as they change within milliseconds. The computer is automated, but is not sentient. It has been programed to keep itself from becoming self aware, and therefore does not violate Colonial Law banning Artificial Intelligence (A.I.). Air wing The size of a Nova class' air wing is currently unknown. Ship charts give both the ''Prometheus'' air wing and the Nova air wing as standing at four squadrons of Vipers. As discussed in the Prometheus article, the number of Vipers in a squadron is ambiguous. A standard Nova Class' air wing can be calculated, using evidence from the BSG TV show. The Galactica has an air wing of 80 (at least in peace time, in war it is believed to be doubled), and the Pegasus (Mercury Class), 200 Vipers (again in peace). This is an increase of 2.5 times. In addition, the Mercury class has 80 launch tubes, meaning there are 2.5 Vipers per launch tube. The Nova Class have 200 launch tubes, using the 2.5 ratio, this would give an air wing of 500 vipers. Using squadron sized at 30 Vipers each, this would mean either 16 squadrons (480 vipers) or 17 squadrons (510 vipers). In both cases, there would be something like 14 active squadrons, and the remainder being reserves. The Prometheus's Raptor complement is stated as standing at 18 in the ship charts (a figure supported by episode 1-7, where it is said that she launches "18 heavy craft"), and her Scimitar complement as 12. The Nova's complement is not given. However, according to the logic above, A Nova class Battlestar would carry about 125 'heavy craft' (not counting shuttles), that would mean 75 Raptors and 50 Scimitars (applying the ratio of 3 Raptors to 2 Scimitars). Capabilities The Nova Class are highly automated and carry the latest state of the art defenses against electronic warfare including electro-magnetic pulse fields capable of disabling enemy electronics. They can also manufacture all the replacement parts needed for Raptors, Vipers and Scimitar Bombers, as well the frame and outer skin of these ships. This makes her completely self-sufficient in regards to fighter repair and replacement. They also have advanced waste and water reclamation machinery, in addition to food production facilities, making them able to be self-sufficient for seven years before having to resupply and recharge their systems. Ships Prior to the Attack on the Colonies three ships of the class had been completed, with another four either under construction or planned; * The Battlestar Nova, Prototype for the class, not officially part of the Colonial Fleet. She survives the attack along side the Lobo Negro shipyard. * The ''Battlestar Prometheus'', BSG 22, First commissioned example, sent on Operation Outreach. * The ''Battlestar Atlantia'', Commissioned as Colonial flagship. She was destroyed during the Cylon attack. * The Battlestar Orion, was 48.7% compteted at the time of the attacks and was destroyed in her berth during the Cylon attack. * The Battlestar Poseidon, was only 3.8% completed at the time of the attack and was destroyed in her berth during the Cylon attack * The Battlestar Olympus, was planned to be the fifth Nova Class Battlestar. Construction would have started on her when the Orion was completed. * The Battlestar Galactica, was planned to be the sixth and final Nova Class Battlestar. Construction would have started on her when the Poseidon was completed. Name after the original Galactica that was decomissioning and turn into a museum ship. Note ﻿''Information for the Orion, Poseidon, Olympus, and Galactica come form an e-mail and had been confimed by Ryan by e-mail. '' ﻿ Category:Battlestars Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Ships